starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Protoss history
Concerning recent edits, this might warrant some discussion. Basically, I've cross-referenced the manual with site lore. The manual more or less establishes that the protoss go reunify>explore, the two occurring close together. The DTS backs this up with the Adun sections. However, the mothership and Kalath lore make references to only a few centuries passing between the end of the expansion period and the present. As such, it seems more to be: Second Age>Discord>Golden Age I'm iffy about this, as it means the protoss have two expansion periods, and the "Golden Age" period seems to pale in comparison to the Second Age. That, and it's more or less established that the protoss were in decline prior to GW. Still, the centuries period can account for this, if one goes GA>Decline>GW. Anyway, discussion is welcomed. But the referenced time periods aren't matching up. Also removed stuff like the arkships and purifiers as, while relevant, there's no telling when they were created exactly. I'm actually leaning towards the Lost Age being the Second Age at this point in time, but it could be Golden Age as well.--Hawki (talk) 23:04, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I think the Discord happened during the age of exploration (after Khyrador had been colonized), and it then continued, finally stopping at the Kalath Intercession. I wouldn't rename the Lost Age, there's very little proof as to exactly when it happened. Even the official timeline is not at all clear about this. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:22, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :I thought so to, but the direct line is "Some centuries ago (after the exile of the dark templar) the Protoss of Aiur turned their energies to exploring the Koprulu sector and policing other planets." At the least, there's some kind of renewed focus on exploration. I don't think the SA arbitrarily ends because of the Discord, but given the timeframes involved (a few centuries before GW vs. the Discord occurring one millenium before), it does suggest different time periods.--Hawki (talk) 19:56, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::"Renewed" focus is right. Khyrador probably wasn't the only planet colonized prior to the Discord. From Shadow Hunters we already learned that Adun wasn't restricted to Aiur, so I think it's Reunify -> Colonization -> Discord -> Continue colonization -> Kalath Intercession -> Decline -> Great War. The history is a bit vague, so it's not easy to track the "Golden Age", "Lost Age", and so forth. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:34, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Some details Check full article Protoss history and corrected some things that have already been clarified, either by Blizzard or SC2. However, there are some details that I think they need a fix: 1- It may include the information on the origin of purifier Fenix (Talandar)? In accordance with the mission "Forbidden Weapon" and with the same Talandar, Fenix was called by Aldaris to go Glacius; and there participle, unwittingly, in a program to revive the purifiers. At that time, Fenix purifier protocol was created and the real Phoenix became a dragoon. The source information Talandar this in the same page, but I think they should put into the Protoss history and would become an important fact (The Conclave wanted to activate and use purifiers). If it manages to include this information, if not go in the part where it says "Starcraft Episode III" (Since it is an event happened before Fenix would become dragoon) or the part where it says "Legacy of Void" (Since it was here where that information was submitted). 2- The Tal'darim had existed since the Protoss to realize plans of Amon´s Xel'naga. The Tal'darim was divided other Protoss and began to follow and worship Amon. However, in the part which speaks of the Protoss who remained on Aiur after the invasion of the Zerg, the article talk about the Tal'darim emerged through the Protoss who were abandoned in Aiur. Which it is incorrect, since the Tal'darim was formed much before it happened the invasion of Aiur. It should be clarified that "Tal'darim" Aiur are not Tal'darim that separated from their relatives. I think the discussion page on Tal'darim is a situation where you should separate the Aiur´s Tal´darim and Amon´s Tal´darim. User:Edmundduke12 20:38, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah this and the zerg history article need a bit of work. I agree with you on the Tal'darim thing and I was going to do it when I had time tomorrow. On the topic of Fenix though, I initially thought that protoss Fenix was taken to Glacius. However, given that Fenix was already shown to have unreliable memories, there's a possibility that the memories of coming to Glacius were implanted into him as well. It's a tossup, and since the dragoon construction facilities were apparently only on Aiur I lean toward there being reasonable doubt as to whether the new Purifiers were even being developed in his lifetime. Subsourian (talk) 04:01, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Golden Age Revisited I didn't see there was discussion here so I'll lay my points bare: As it stands, the Golden Age can't happen before the Discord. It Will End in Fire has motherships at the beginning, which were confirmed to be constructed during the Golden Age of Expansion. It also features Adun half way through the story as he christens the Spear of Adun. But Adun dies during the Discord, so we can't have the Discord happen before the Golden Age. There's also Artanis's statement that the arkships were built during the race's golden age. Perhaps if we made the Discord as an event during the Golden Age, but as it stands the majority of things we attribute to the Golden Age seem to happen before. This lines up better with the manual which also places that before the Discord. Also the interview cited just says the following (since the link is giving me issues so laying it out so people can see): :Some centuries ago (after the exile of the dark templar) the Protoss of Aiur turned their energies to exploring the Koprulu sector and policing other planets. In the process, the Protoss intervened in the internal disputes of an alien race known as the Kalathi. The Protoss ended up virtually decimating the Kalathi in the process The Kalath Intercession is the Protoss' name for that entire shameful affair (including its disastrous ending for the Kalathi). It swiftly became a cautionary tale to the Protoss about the dangers of getting embroiled in the politics of a civil war. As a result of the Kalath Intercession, the Conclave placed further restrictions upon the Dae'Uhl, or "Great Stewardship". From that point on, the Protoss were never to interfere directly in the affairs of lesser races that were under Protoss protection. Thus, when Terrans arrived in the sector and began draining the natural resources from planet after planet, the Protoss were forbidden to halt the Terrans' reckless behavior. It doesn't say specifically that this is the Golden Age, just that the Khalath Intercession was after the Discord. The problem also lies in the fact that taking this interview as fact over the canon sources opens up a massive number of contradictions, whereas without it, it fits just fine. While I do agree with the above that some events can be placed after the Discord, a lot of what we have in the Golden Age, being mothership based, is placed in the timeline before the Discord due to the progression of events in End In Fire. I dunno, what's everyone's thoughts?--Subsourian (talk) 22:24, January 11, 2019 (UTC)